


Associates at Large

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #87: “Watch out for snakes”, Sparkle, Fast.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Associates at Large

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #87: “Watch out for snakes”, Sparkle, Fast.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Associates at Large

~

Harry woke wrapped around Severus. 

“Good morning.” 

Harry exhaled. “’Morning,” he said. “How are you feeling?” 

“Relieved you’re not working today,” Severus murmured. 

“Me, too.” Harry smiled. “Do you have potion orders to fill, or can you relax with me in bed?”

Severus shifted up onto his elbow, gazing down at Harry. “There’s leeway for a certain amount of lounging.” 

“Brilliant,” breathed Harry, pulling him down for a kiss. 

When they separated, Harry nuzzled Severus’ jaw. “Any breakfast requests?” 

“Nothing specific, no.” 

Something in Severus’ tone made Harry frown. “What’s wrong? Thinking about the case?”

Severus sighed. “Well, Mason’s associates remain at large--” 

“We’ll find them. They’re probably less effective without him.”

“Perhaps.” Severus sounded skeptical. “The bigger issue remains, how did they move in and out of the Ministry so freely?”

Harry pursed his lips. “Unspeakables are investigating--” 

“Good. Draco’s thorough.” Severus hummed. “I’m concerned it was an inside job.” 

“Maybe.” Harry squashed his instinctive irritation at the mention of Malfoy. “But even if it was, it’s not our problem today.” He grinned. “Perhaps I should distract you.” 

Severus’ eyes glittered. “What did you have in mind?” 

Moving fast, Harry flipped Severus onto his back, straddling him. “Something you’ll like.” 

They kissed, tongues sliding together, fingers caressing skin. Things just started getting interesting when there was a muffled boom. 

Raising his head, Harry frowned. “What--?”

Another boom shook the building. Severus sat up. “My wards are under attack.” 

Harry Summoned their clothes. “Good thing I reinforced them a few days ago.” 

“Oh?” Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“I forgot to tell you.” Harry sighed. “Sorry.” 

“Apologies are unnecessary.” Severus, wand in hand, strode towards the living room. “Clearly it was a good decision.” 

Harry sent off a Patronus to Ron, while Severus faced the door, a look of concentration on his face. 

“Who could it be?” 

Severus shrugged. 

The door burst inwards, and before Harry could do anything, they both hit the wall. Harry hit so hard he saw sparkles, and when his vision cleared there was a woman standing there, staring down at Severus. “I told Mason we had to watch out for snakes,” she said. She smiled coldly. “Now, shall we talk, Snape?”

~


End file.
